Secret Santa
by Penguin Chicky
Summary: Written for the CSI Projects Secret Santa. Greg loves Christmas but starts to feel depressed after dealing with a serial Santa killer and receiving no love from Nick. It is GregNick so please be aware before you enter but there is GSR.


Hey everyone, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years? I had a great time with my family and even got a new MP3 player so I am happy. This is my secret santa project from the CSI Projects. I will warn you that it is Nick/Greg slash so please be aware if you do not like this ship but there is some GSR. Hope you enjoy.

Also after a lot of procrastination I have finally started a new GSR story and will start posting it very soon.

**CSI Santa for: **Gregisamazing

**Title: **_Secret Santa_

**Rating: **PG for slash

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Greg loves Christmas but starts to feel depressed after dealing with a serial Santa killer and receiving no love from Nick.

**Disclaimer: **CSI and all its characters are owned by CBS. The book _How to Win Friends and Influence People _is written by Dale Carnegie. I do not own the rights to either … so please to not sue me as this story was written for entertainment purposes only!

**A/N: **The other book name mentioned was made up by me ;-p

---------------------------------------------------------

Greg looked around the crowded dance floor to see if there were any guys worth taking home.

God, who was he kidding?

Greg hated gay bars, the bad disco music, terrible lighting and guys trying to feel him up.

The real reason he was even here was to get his mind off a certain Texan.

Sighing Greg was about to walk out when he was pulled into the must earth moving kiss.

Closing his eyes he cursed as he felt his pager.

Turning around to see who was trying to contact him he did not see the mysterious kisser walk away.

Seeing that Grissom needed him for a 419 on the strip he was glad he remembered to always keep a fresh set of clothes in his car when on call.

--

Arriving at the scene Greg frowned knowing that the Santa killer had struck again.

"Ah Greg, so nice for you to join us," Grissom said while taking photos of the dead Santa.

"Man this is the fifth guy this week," Greg said unhappy that people would pick on such wonderful childhood character.

"He was just leaving work after a day in Santa's grotto at the kids store a few doors down," Grissom said continuing to take photos.

Getting to work Greg was starting to think this was the worst Christmas ever.

--

Walking into the conference room the next morning Greg was all smiles knowing that today everyone would find out who they would be secret Santa for.

Most people enjoyed buying gifts for everyone and Greg was more than excited being that Christmas was his favorite time of year.

Walking into the break room with his Santa hat on Greg saw Catherine try to hide a laugh.

"Laugh all you want Cath but this is supposed to be the happiest time of year. I know the work we do is sometimes depressing so I decided to cheer everyone up," watching as Warwick was now laughing.

"What's so funny Rick?" he asked.

"It's nothing but I thought you were working on the dead Santa's?"

About to answer he saw Grissom walk in and start handing out assignments for the night.

"Greg your with me on the dead Santa's, I think Doc is about to finish the autopsy," he said indicating for the young CSI to follow him.

--

"The same as the others I am afraid," Doc Robins said.

"He was hit from behind with what looks like a steal pipe," he said indicating the contusions for Grissom and Greg to look at.

"This is so sad," Greg said which made both Grissom and Doc stair at him.

"I think it's mean that someone would pick on someone who brings so much joy to kids," he said to the amused faces.

--

"So we know he is picking on random men who dress as Santa," Catherine said looking over the evidence.

Looking at the clock Greg saw the time and started running for the door.

"Where are you going?" Catherine asked unsure of why Greg was so eager to leave.

"Oh, I wanted to start looking for my secret Santa gift, I …" about to continue he could see Catherine give him one of her looks.

"Greg the office party where we give the gifts is not for another seven days, don't you think …" Catherine stopped talking as Greg pulled her into a hug.

"Shhh, it's okay, you can handle this," pulling away he could see Catherine looking at him like he was on crack.

Smiling to himself he was halfway out the door when he spoke again, "Cath the way you're acting I would have thought you had picked Ecklie's name."

Noticing her demeanor get even worse he knew he had just hit the nail on the head.

--

Walking around the mall Greg had a good reason to start early – he had picked Grissom.

A few years ago picking Grissom would have been easy but now that his supervisor was married to Sara, they were expecting their first child and they had a dog the man seemed to have everything.

Thinking that a gag gift was in order he stepped into a sex shop.

Walking out with his gift's Greg knew he was a genius.

Softly laughing to himself again Greg headed off to a few other stores to finish his shopping knowing that he still had Papa Olaf's gift to buy.

------------------------------

Walking up to the scene Greg knew it wasn't good.

Two dead Santa's were about to get into a car when the killer struck again.

Looking around and seeing Nick, Greg sighed knowing that if the other CSI would only admit his feelings life would be so much better.

Busy taking photos Greg noticed a pipe and yelled over for Grissom.

"I think the killer might have been spooked he left this here for us," looking up and seeing Grissom's smile he knew he had done well.

--

Back at the lab Greg was processing the pipe and was amazed when trace and DNA came back and told him all of the victim's blood had been found along with a set of finger prints.

"Hey Griss ..," about to continue he knew he should of knocked when he walked into his supervisors office.

"God Greg," Sara said rolling her eyes, "Grissom was only reading to the baby," she said while pulling her top down.

Opening his eyes wider he knew the position they were in and the heavy panting had nothing to do with reading to their unborn child.

Walking back into the evidence room he waited for Grissom as he showed him the evidence.

"Have you told Brass," Grissom asked.

Nodding back Greg informed his supervisor that they were bringing in the suspect now.

--

Sitting in the interrogation room Greg was amazed at what the Edward Fisher had just told him.

"So you are telling me that you killed those seven innocent men because when you were seven some guy in a Santa suit told you he was not the real thing."

Seeing the man smile back he shook his head as he asked the officer to take Mr Fisher through and book him on seven counts of murder.

Walking through the halls Greg was feeling angry that someone could use something from Christmas for evil.

About to get his stuff from his locker Greg was taken aback as he saw Nick chatting to Wendy.

God! His mind shouted maybe Christmas isn't the best time of year.

------------------------------------------------

The next few days Greg sunk deeper into his anti-Christmas mood and unlike all years before he started to dread the lab party.

--

Seeing Grissom go read after opening his chocolate body paint and handcuffs Greg started to feel better about himself.

"But after what I saw the other day I don't think you and Sara need them," starting to laugh he watched as other people started to exchange gifts.

Catherine tried to hold back her laughter as she have Ecklie a copy of the book _How to Win Friends and Influence People._

While Sara, however, looked less than impressed with her new maternity tee-shirt from Brass that said "Mrs Grissom".

Meanwhile Nick was playing with his new remote controlled car courtesy of Sara and Warwick was trying not to offend Ecklie after being given a new tie – obviously after noticing Warwick only owned two.

Seeing that most of the gifts had been handed over he started to feel upset thinking that he had been forgotten about.

Going over to get another drink he suddenly saw Nick walking over.

Happily allowing Nick to pull him into a full kiss Greg was even more amazed when he realized Nick was his mysterious kisser in the night club the week before.

Relaxing into the kiss Greg opened his eyes as Nick spoke, "Merry Christmas baby".

Grabbing his jacket Greg smiled at Nick thinking that maybe this Christmas was going to be better than last year.


End file.
